This invention deals with a control handle used on small boats such as water scooters and other relatively small one-man boats.
The prior art technology relating to such a control handle currently in use on small boats is set forth in Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO.51-35318. The handle described therein is a folding type which swings down close to the hull for convenient storage and transportation, and which swings up to allow for inspection and maintenance of the engine compartment. In addition, during operation of the boat, the height of the handle may be adjusted according to the posture of the operator.